playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Saber
Saber is main protagonnist and main hero of Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero, and parodic Type-Moon Carnival Phantasm, she appeared in Playstation Allstar Battle Royale as DLC character at Type-Moon Expansion Pack. Biography THE SEVEN SERVANT Her full name is Artoria Pendragon, a character inspired by the legends of King Arthur. Artoria is the British King, (fictional) At her nativity, Uther decides to not publicly announce Artoria's birth or gender, fearing his subjects will never accept a woman as a legitimate ruler. She is entrusted by Merlin to a loyal knight, Sir Ector, who raises her as a surrogate son. When Artoria is fifteen, King Uther dies leaving no known eligible heir to the throne. Britain enters a period of turmoil following the growing threat of invasion by the Saxons. Merlin soon approaches Artoria, explaining that the British people will recognize her as a destined ruler if she withdraws Caliburn, a ceremonial sword embedded in a large slab of stone. However, pulling this sword is symbolic of accepting the hardships of a monarch, and Artoria will be responsible for preserving the welfare of her people. Without hesitation and despite her gender, she draws Caliburn and shoulders Britain's mantle of leadership. Artoria rules Britain from her stronghold in Camelot and earns the reputation of a just, yet distant king. Under the guidance of Merlin and with the aid of her Knights of the Round Table, she guides Britain into an era of prosperity and tranquillity. Caliburn is destroyed, but Artoria soon acquires her holy sword, Excalibur, and Avalon, Excalibur's blessed sheath, from Vivian, the Lady of the Lake. While Avalon is in her possession, Artoria never ages and is immortal in battle. Despite her immense strength and fighting abilities, Artoria is plagued by feelings of guilt and inferiority throughout her reign; she sacrifices her emotions for the good of Britain, yet many of her subjects and knights become critical of her lack of humanity and cold calculation. Excalibur's scabbard is stolen while she repels an assault along her country's borders; when Artoria returns inland, she discovers Britain is being torn asunder by civil unrest. Despite her valiant efforts to placate the dissent, Artoria is mortally wounded by a traitorous knight, a homunculus born of her blood named Mordred, during the Battle of Camlann. Her dying body is escorted to a holy isle by Morgan le Fay and Sir Bedivere. Artoria orders a grieving Bedivere to dispose of Excalibur by throwing it back to Vivian; in her absence, she reflects on her personal failures, regretting her life as king. Before her last breath, she appeals to the world; in exchange for services as a Heroic Spirit, she asks to be given an opportunity to relive her life, where someone more suitable and effective would lead Britain in her stead. THE LEGACY OF SABER * Fate/Stay Night * Fate/Zero * Fate/Extra * Carnival Phantasm Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Leafa Reason:TBA Connection:TBA Ending Gameplay *- - TBA * - or - TBA * - - TBA * - - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA *''' '- - TBA *- or - TBA *' '- - TBA *- - TBA *' '- (midair) TBA *- or (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA * - - TBA * - or - TBA *- - TBA *' '''- - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA * - or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA *Item Pick-up - *Block - - TBA *Evade - + Left Analog Stick * - (Level 1): TBA * - (Level 2): TBA *- (Level 3): TBA Taunts TBA Quotes from All-Stars TBA Intro and Outros Introduction TBA Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Minion Rank 8: Emiya Shirou Rank 9: Rin Tohsaka Rank 10: Illyasviel von Einzbern Category:Fate/Series Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Fate/Zero Category:Type-Moon Category:Manga/Anime Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters